


Family secrets

by meletes_muse



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Prudence and Zelda are BAMFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Prudence has always been sure of one thing: any witch can fall out of favor if they ask the wrong questions.





	Family secrets

Prudence knows many things, but it’s secrets she knows best. It’s something her father taught her, even if he hadn’t intended to. She had always assumed that her mother had been a powerful witch, and that she was somehow different from her sisters because of it. Prudence was the strongest of the three, after all, and Father Blackwood had treated her, if not quite like the daughter she now knew she was, then at least as a favored student. Still, Prudence has always been sure of one thing: any witch can fall out of favor if they ask the wrong questions. 

Secrets come naturally to Prudence, so when she watches Zelda Spellman lie to Father Blackwood, tell him one son was consumed living in his mother’s womb by his stronger, dominant twin, she says nothing. When he barely blinks at the news of Lady Blackwood’s death, she realizes how much of a threat the hidden babe is to him, how much of a threat Prudence herself is. She has always known that Blackwood is dangerous, but it’s only now that she begins to understand why.

“Where will you take her?” Prudence asks quietly, once her father has strode out of the room to preen to his acolytes like a proud peacock. She isn’t surprised when Zelda gives her a look that says _not here_ , and she finds herself nodding her agreement. Whatever she thinks of the Spellmans, Zelda has earned a right to have a say what happens to the babe. The witch has more backbone than she thought, and now the High Priest is gone she can feel the power that was previously simmering below the surface radiating out of her. Edward Spellman’s gifts are notorious, but she wonders if Zelda hasn’t been masking the extent of her own. _Why_ , is the question she cannot yet answer.

Prudence is clearly not the only one who knows how to keep a secret, and she wonders what else Zelda Spellman is hiding. 

“Prudence,” Zelda says, as she turns to leave, “Sabrina’s a bright witch, but she lacks your... experience. Would you be so kind as to come over tomorrow to help her with her demonology assignment? I know Sabrina would appreciate it.” 

“Of course, Ms Spellman,” Prudence nods, with all the deference she would show to any teacher at the Academy.  

Yes, she thinks to herself as she watches the older witch leave, Zelda Spellman certainly knows how to keep a secret, and Prudence is equally certain that she wants Zelda Spellman on her, and her new  _sister’s_ , side. 

 

 

 


End file.
